ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunny Wylde
| resides = Los Angeles, California | billed_from = Encino, California | retires_ = | previous_efeds = }} Barbie Wylde (Born March 21, 1989) is a American Model, Stripper and Actress, who has also been involved in the Professional Wrestling Scene. She is perhaps more better known by her nickname and Wrestling Ring-Name as '''Bunny Wylde'. Bunny is known to have a twin sister, who shares as much limelight as she does. Her sister, Britani Wylde, is also known to be an American Model, Actress and Professional Wrestler. The two are highly praised for their modeling work together, but are also praised and recognized as the tag-team "Double Trouble". Bunny is currently working on an up-coming single with her sister, Britani. This will be Bunny's first song to be recorded, and will be the Sisters First Duo Song. The Twin Sisters have proved to be more than just "pretty faces", and are known to be able to entertain many live audiences. Their Match Tactics are entertaining, especially when they swap places with one another when involved in singles matches, and usually come out with a victory. This procedure is done when one of them crawls under the ring, and trades places with the other. Although it is slightly obvious that they have traded places, what amuses the fans is that the referee never seems to notice, and the two usually have their hands raised at the end of the match. History! Britani and her Twin Sister, Bunny, were to be the only children of both parents ; Johnathon Wylde and Alexus Wylde, who's maiden-name is Evans. Britani and Bunny were much alike, and throughout school they were given the nickname Double Trouble, which later was used as their Tag-Team Name. Britani would also be highly recognized for her singing career, especially when she had signed with a major label ; Jive Records. She has performed many of songs, but has never performed her own songs. Britani is said to be releasing her first album in upcoming 2008, which will include her very own songs. As-well as that, she is said to be releasing a single with her sister, Bunny, as a duo. In School, Bunny exceeded in the likes of Biology, Drama, English and French. She also did Gymnastics, as so did Britani. She graduated at a young age of 17, and later got involved in modeling, as-well as the fashion industry. Her first big break came when she got to pose in Nuts Magazine, along with Britani as a Twin Sister Duo. This led both girls to pose in Magazines together, and solo. Bunny's solo magazine covers include the likes of King, FHM and Penthouse. It is understood that Bunny seems to be the more popular one, especially when Bunny has posed in Playboy Magazine. About Playboy, both of them has been asked to pose together, but while Britani has declined the offer, Bunny had accepted the offer, leading Bunny to pose solo. As-well as posing in Magazines, Bunny is known for her Go-Go Dancing, and being a part-time Stripper. She had left the Stripper Scene recently, to focus on more important things like her professional wrestling and modeling. At the age of 18, Both Twins were signed to development deals with the all female promotion ; SHIMMER and TNA. All was going well, until TNA had released both of them, with there reasons that both girls were not 'experienced' and that they could not keep up with their schedules. In Shimmer, they competed in a number on matches, mostly Tag-Team Matches, and picked up their share of wins. However, the girls decided to leave Shimmer, announcing that the pay was extremely low and that Shimmer were too blind to see talent in-front of them, as both girls were treated as lower mid-carders. They left Shimmer on bad terms, and also left on bad terms with some of Shimmer's Divas, including Sara Del Ray, Ashley Lane and Malia Hosaka. When asked to comment on these three female wrestlers, both girls simply replied 'no comment'. Theme Music "Flirt" by PussyCatDolls (Old) "Holla" by Desiree Jackson (Old) "Touch Me" by Heidi Montag (Old) "Like Me" by Girlicious (Current) Movesets Finishing Maneuvers * Wylde Thing! (Springboard Charging 180 Degree Spinning Facebuster) * Bunny Hop (Unprettier) Other Moves * Bunny Love (Facebuster) * Bunny Bounce (Diving Double Foot Stomp) * Facebuster * Bite (Usually to the arm) * Low Blow (On Males, Mostly) * Eye Rake * Headscissors Takedown * Victory Roll * Snap Suplex * Bitch Slap * Mat Slam * Back Rake * Double D'Z (Rubs her breasts on opponents face) * Dropkick (Torrie Wilson style) * Kiss Combo (Followed by a DDT) * Roundhouse Kick * Hairpull Snapemare * Spinning Neckbreaker With Bunny as a Double Team * Facelift (Britani - Wheel Barrow Hold & Bunny - Charging Spinning Facebuster) * Double D-DDT (Double DDT) * Plastic Fantastic (Bunny - Spike DDT & Britani - Standing Moonsault Pin) Bunny Wylde Category:Valets Category:Managers Category:Characters from California Category:American characters Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female managers Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers born in California Category:People from Los Angeles, California